1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic games and in particular to a microcomputer controlled dart game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The present miniaturized electronics revolution has been responsible for the appearance of many handheld articles and games such as calculators or games which process stored chess-playing algorithms. Other electronic games are known, such as the electronic keyboard game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087 filed Sept. 19, 1977 and assigned to the Assignee for the present invention. Also, electronically controlled games simulating the known game of "Battleship" are known wherein a microprocessor is employed to store the secret location of each player's target and to provide an indication when the opposing player's keyboard selection of areas sinks the battleship. In addition, many games have been proposed which attempt to simulate a known type of sporting event, such as the auto race and football games shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,792.
While these games provide a great deal of amusement, the prior art does not disclose any portable electronic game that requires a relatively high degree of skill on the part of the players and a modification of the known game of "Darts".